1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an optical connector.
2 . Description of the Related Art
An optical connector includes a ferrule, and an optical waveguide for propagating light is attached to the ferrule. Also, a type of optical connector includes lenses disposed in a ferrule to face cores of an optical waveguide so that light is propagated via the lenses and splice loss is reduced. To reduce splice loss, it is necessary to accurately position and fix the cores of the optical waveguide and the lenses of the ferrule.
For this purpose, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-089879, a ferrule is comprised of a ferrule base and a ferrule cover, an optical waveguide is sandwiched between the ferrule cover and the ferrule base after positioning lenses and the optical waveguide, and the ferrule cover, the ferrule base, and the optical waveguide are bonded together using an adhesive. As the adhesive, an ultraviolet curable adhesive is used.
With the technology of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-089879, however, there is a problem that the adhesive, which has not been cured, leaks through a gap between the ferrule base and the ferrule cover when the optical waveguide is sandwiched between the ferrule base and the ferrule cover. When the adhesive leaks through the gap between the ferrule base and the ferrule cover, an extra step to remove the leaked adhesive becomes necessary and the process of assembling an optical connector becomes complicated.